<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing to the Sinphony by theliatris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961681">Dancing to the Sinphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris'>theliatris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weishin Hanahaki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Seungyoun, brief mention of haseul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jinhyuk made appearance in his life, Wooseok's world changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin &amp; Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weishin Hanahaki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing to the Sinphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenoot/gifts">forgetmenoot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written as the next installment of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650257/chapters/59559367">The Cursed and The Immune Cure</a> (in the same universe as Weishin Hanahaki AU)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4:36 am</b>
</p><p>Nowadays, Jinhyuk develops a new set of morning habit. One of them is pinching his own tummy right on the left part, a little next to his waist. Jinhyuk would wince. The pain is real.</p><p>The pain is real in the middle of everything that feels surreal.</p><p>He would stare at the ceiling of this dark room. The only source of light being tiny dots of stars constellations coming from a projector at the corner. The kind of room which the old Jinhyuk wouldn't have for his own sleeping haven. Yet, here he is. Having a dimly lit room and is actually enjoying it. It clearly shows enough development for someone who was afraid of sleeping in the dark.</p><p>What happens one second later reminds Jinhyuk of an answer. Of his reasons to stay. Of everything that's been waking him up too early when it's barely five in the morning, for the dream is not even nearly as beautiful as what he has in life. His current life.</p><p>"You are awake." The voice greets.</p><p>"Good morning, brightest star." He is pulled into a hug, so warm and comfortable that reassures him of safety. Of how nothing will come to hurt him even in the darkness, of how nothing will give him pain except his own attempt in pinching himself. So long as his witch boyfriend is here.</p><p>His witch boyfriend.</p><p>Oh, how it still feels surreal at times.</p><p>Perhaps, the hanahaki disease he used to suffer from had its own purpose. He read a lot about the phenomenon and asked around from Seungyoun's friend with similar experience. The flowers were there to remind him that a feeling so strong could actually exist. The flowers were there serving as a balance tool to keep him from being overwhelmed.</p><p>Because, just look at him now. The way his feeling grows intensely day by day to the point it caught Jinhyuk off guard, now that there is no longer any pain that diverts his focus. His affection being the only weight inside his chest that's mixed with several other kind of emotions that come as a package of love.</p><p>It's annoying, isn't it?</p><p>The way love is never alone. The way love is always accompanied by a set of confusing emotions. Jinhyuk is overwhelmed, sometimes. He never experienced this before.</p><p>He was always loving. He was always kind and giving to his surrounding. To his friends. To his ex lover in college—one whom Sejin said doesn't really count as a lover. It's different.</p><p>The way Jinhyuk experiences love right now is brand new to him.</p><p>There is something that he wants, now. It becomes clear.</p><p>"What's the matter?"</p><p>Jinhyuk is so immersed in his thought that he doesn't notice Wooseok retracts himself from the hug, just a little, enough to make him have a space in staring at his eyes. Wooseok puts aside some strands of hair from his temple.</p><p>"No. Nothing."</p><p>Wooseok frowns. Jinhyuk quickly shakes his head. "Why am I the brightest star?"</p><p>Wooseok blinks.</p><p>"Aren't you?" One kiss lands on Jinhyuk's nose.</p><p>"It suits you." Another kiss falls on Jinhyuk's lips.</p><p>Jinhyuk tries his best not to faint. </p><p>"I am not Sirius."</p><p>Wooseok laughs at that. Jinhyuk's reaction to every little things never fails to surprise Wooseok. Never fails to amuse him.</p><p>Wooseok stops laughing when he notices the seriousness on Jinhyuk's face. The guy reads about all of those. He reads. He likes what he reads and wouldn't settle for illogical explanation. Wooseok thinks it's cute. He always is. </p><p>"You are not, indeed. For you are the sun."</p><p>"Right? So, why calling me the brightest star?" Jinhyuk touches the scar in Wooseok's arms. His burning mark over an incident when witch hunting was justified many many years ago. </p><p>Clearly, Jinhyuk is challenging Wooseok of what he knows. Or maybe not. He may just simply be curious of what Wooseok thinks. </p><p>"Aren't you?" Wooseok repeats. Pulling Jinhyuk closer for another hug. Showering his face with kisses and some more kisses.</p><p>"My sun. My only sun."</p><p>Jinhyuk gives up.</p><p>His resistance crumbles as soon as he feels Wooseok's breath on his neck, chanting Jinhyuk's endearing name as the sun. His lips tenderly touch his skin. All of Jinhyuk's previous train of thoughts stops in track. Perhaps he will save the answer for another day. Jinhyuk's shoulder is bearing enough kisses to make space of any other burden today.</p><p>
  <b>436</b><br/>
<i>hugs and kisses</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>6:00 am</b>
</p><p>Over the soundless breathes. The warm tingles sent to spines whenever his fingers dance against his back. Like the stages of no audiences. He lets it run slowly. Stepping down on a bare skin it's scheming his way to hell. Something is going to burn. Someone is going to fall under a trap of longing. Of worshiping. Of gratitude.</p><p>Over the kettle that whistles its warning between the laughter of genuine desires. Of the jaw that hits the head. Turning off the stove in a rush. Hands slipping back under the shirt. Lands on his stomach. Dancing on another field.</p><p>"Kiss me again." One would say over the gaze that never leaves each other.</p><p>"No, stare at me without blinking."</p><p>The cups are turning away. Refusing to watch. Refusing to have a glimpse.</p><p>"Don't worry."</p><p>
  <i>I believe</i>
</p><p>"I'm good at looking into your eyes."</p><p>
  <i>As always.</i>
</p><p>"I'm good at drowning in your eyes."</p><p>
  <i>As always.</i>
</p><p>They dance above the river of hell. Over glory and yell of lost.</p><p>The butterflies are crying.</p><p>Their stomach churn.</p><p>Together as one, they burn.</p><p>
  <b>6</b><br/>
<i>always</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>7:00 am</b>
</p><p>How much can you change when you are in love with someone? How big can someone give an impact to your life? The question often leads to a statement that love, despite all else, is a strong force in this world. As debatable as it seems, many cases have shown how true it can be. How love can be a motive of so many actions taken by someone like an unstoppable force to go.</p><p>It's seven in the morning when Jinhyuk comes out of a 911 Carrera 4 in front of MarimongSun. Not in his usual work attribute, for he has told Sejin he is taking a day off today.  But, it's not Jinhyuk that's prompting Sejin to stop his activity of watering his collection of calathea and spider ivy. Rather, it's the guy that's walking several steps behind him.</p><p>"Is that Wooshin?" Sejin adjusts his round spectacles, putting down his watering can under the greenery rack.</p><p>Jinhyuk grins. Doesn't bother to correct Wooseok's name because that's how everyone other than Haseul and Jinhyuk knows the witch's identity, Wooshin the modern witch.</p><p>"Looks good, aren't we?"</p><p>Sejin nods. It's jarring to see Wooseok walks from his car in a rather friendly next door look. The guy doesn't look any less sophisticated. However, he seems bubbly enough with his hair dyed in a slightly brown color, bangs styled down. Black beret covering his head. The guy walks in his own style, being clad in a white long sleeve silk shirt draped with a maroon coat. Smile blooms on his visage.</p><p>"Good morning, Sejin."</p><p>"Good morning, Wooshin. You two are super early. I thought the amusement park doesn't open until around nine?"</p><p>Wooseok is about to answer when Jinhyuk quickly holds Sejin's hands. "We need to have our lunchbox first. Will you help us?"</p><p>Sejin's eyebrows perk up. "You told me there is a friend helping you two with fine gourmet meals everyday. Where is she?"</p><p>If only he could hide inside the root of those little plants behind Sejin, Jinhyuk would hide there already. Just by the mention of Haseul is enough to flush his cheeks red. He remembers how Haseul stomped out of Wooseok's house with the same shade of his cheeks, but of anger.</p><p>"She is...."</p><p>"Haseul sent Jinhyuk money to buy his own food for the day. She is traumatized to meet any of us maybe until several days later." </p><p>"What happened?" There is a look of concerned on Sejin's air, he steals a glance on Jinhyuk suspiciously but the guy rolls his eyes and takes off his dark coat instead. </p><p>"Let's just go inside and help us prepare our lunch. It's not an important story. Nothing happened."</p><p>Sejin frowns. Clearly dissatisfied with the answer, why would Haseul send Jinhyuk money if nothing happened? But, he doesn't want to push it. Not now when there is Jinhyuk's boyfriend in front of him.</p><p>"You can make some egg toasts, that's your specialty, isn't it? I can make sandwiches and wrapped salads."</p><p>"Well, isn't that good?" Jinhyuk glances at Wooseok, who is now lifting a pot of peace lily behind Sejin. </p><p>"Yeah. I like salads." Wooseok nods. Putting down the lily back to its place.</p><p>"You <em>mostly</em> only eat salads." Jinhyuk emphasizes.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? I love salads. Let's go inside, I will see what we have."</p><p>The golden bell attached on MarimongSun's glass door chimes when it's swung open. Sejin lets Jinhyuk and his boyfriend walk in front of him. Two months have passed since the very first time the infamous witch of the town made his visit and attracted his best friend. Looking at his back, Sejin remembers the way he was always worried over Jinhyuk's well-being ever since the witch comes into the picture. Though, sure, Jinhyuk is a grown up and knows what he is doing. It's just, can the two of them have forever when one of them is possibly a lot older than how he looks right now? He is not a usual human after all. All because of the thing he is practicing. Not to mention the whole pain it caused to Jinhyuk. Though good thing it subsided now.</p><p>Jinhyuk seems happy. They both seem happy.</p><p>Ever since Jinhyuk unofficially moved in to Wooseok's residence, his smile grows wider.</p><p>The thought of worry didn't linger much in Sejin's head. It's nice to finally know more about the guy. He seems to genuinely care about Jinhyuk. Much more than the first flirty attempts he threw few months back.</p><p>"Oh, we have matcha powder." Jinhyuk bows in front of the fridge, rummaging through the vegetable box below, "We have enough things for wrapped salad as well."</p><p>"Do you want a matcha french toast or some classic egg toast?" Jinhyuk asks Wooseok, who is leaning against the kitchen's table.</p><p>"Matcha."</p><p>Jinhyuk grunts at the answer and takes out some ingredients he thinks he could use for their lunch box. Sejin walks toward the fridge and takes out a loaf of bread and tortilla wraps. Scanning through it, Sejin takes a peek in the freezer and sees some tuna and salmon that's just arrived this morning when he got to MarimongSun.</p><p>"You have tuna." Jinhyuk notices. "Let me slice and mince it once you have washed them. I want a tuna sandwich."</p><p>When Sejin finishes washing the fishes, what happens afterwards totally catches him off guard. Wooseok stands in front of him with a knife, in a weird way of holding it.</p><p>"Let me fillet it." he points at his phone that shows a tutorial of how to skin a fish and mince it into small pieces. </p><p>"You are terrible at knife work in the kitchen." Jinhyuk folds his arms, putting down the slightly asymmetrical white bread on the tray. "But, yeah, just give it to him, Sej."</p><p>Sejin extends the bowl filled with fresh clean tuna to Wooseok, who happily accepts it and sits on his chair.</p><p>"He cuts these breads for your sandwiches?" Sejin nudges Jinhyuk's arms, standing next to the taller.</p><p>"Yeah, he wouldn't let me touch a knife after this happened." Jinhyuk grumbles, showing his point finger wrapped in a bandage.</p><p>To that, Sejin smiles to himself. Probably, forever shouldn't come into the question when it's about them. Probably, forever lies in the moment of life they decide to spend together. Probably, forever is today. This hour. Every minutes. Every seconds they try to make it count. </p><p>
  <b>7</b><br/>
<i>forever</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>12:50 pm</b>
</p><p>Wooseok has never fancied the crowds as much. He doesn't mind to go along and mingle within a pool of people once in a while, but when he can choose, he would rather pick some less busier hour like anything other than lunch time or evening commute time. </p><p>With Jinhyuk, he has to learnt now that he can't always choose leisure time like three o'clock to four o'clock. Not when it's supposed to be a date. Not when you want to spend the rest of your day together with your significant other. Not when Wooseok chooses it too. Wooseok wants the date too.</p><p>"Tell me any ride you haven't tried, and let's match our list." </p><p>They are walking down the path from food stalls towards the main arena, and Jinhyuk is busy looking down at his phone while holding one paper bag of churros. When he doesn't hear anything back from Wooseok, he stops. Turning his head only to find Wooseok walks slowly, sipping his iced coffee behind him. Eyes wander at the different kind of rides above.</p><p>"Seoook. Don't let the distance get too far. Come here."</p><p>Wooseok scrunches his nose and strolls closer to Jinhyuk. "I haven't tried anything."</p><p>That answer prompts Jinhyuk who was about to bite his churros, to stop immediately.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I never really come here to play. Only came for work once or twice back then, late at night when it's closed."</p><p>
  <em>Work.</em>
</p><p>Wooseok with his kind of work, something that reminds Jinhyuk just how different they are. How different their world are when you think about it. How complex Wooseok's background was to be grasped in one night.</p><p>Jinhyuk walks back to Wooseok, closing his note app and slips his phone back into pocket. "Let's just choose based on what we see, then? Tell me what you would feel like trying."</p><p>"Whatever I choose. Will you want to ride it too?"</p><p>"Of course. I would ride it too."</p><p>Their hands are linked. Fingers intertwined against fingers tied into a light knot. Their screams are full of joy when they are up above the coaster. Their face are gently slapped with the winds when they are swung above the air. </p><p>Over millions of chatter noises between them. They would exchange smile.</p><p>"This is crazy. But, even among these crowds. I am happy." </p><p>Jinhyuk grins. Hops onto a cable car and pulls Wooseok inside.</p><p>"Me too." </p><p>At that moment, the grin can be found transferring on Wooseok's face too.</p><p>
  <b>1250</b><br/>
<i>me too</i>
</p><p>***</p><p><b>6:37 pm</b> </p><p>Wooseok comes out of the bathroom with a surge of panic. Jinhyuk is not in the room. He is not in the dining room nor the kitchen either.</p><p>Wooseok walks past the piano and finds no one.</p><p>They have just arrived at home around 5 pm earlier and as soon as Jinhyuk went taking a bath, Wooseok passed out. It's not even a new thing for him to have a lot of activities, and yet he passed out. He is too overwhelmed with new kind of happiness going on a date in the crowds.</p><p>When he woke up, Jinhyuk was still around, though. The guy is reading his book titled Continuum, his favorite piece. Wooseok lost count how many times Jinhyuk would pretend to be a narrator voicing out, "Do you know how, in the movies, when someone dies, the grown-ups will say that this dead person had become a star in heaven? This is a story of why you shouldn’t tell that crap to children."</p><p>When Wooseok places a kiss on Jinhyuk's forehead before heading to the bathroom, he was still there. Laying down on the couch, head in armrest and letting his book rest on his stomach. </p><p>Now, he is not in the house.</p><p>Wooseok hesitates when he steps outside and walks towards iron fence covering a land next to his house. His garden.

He rarely comes here. When he was showing Jinhyuk about this place, he did it out of desperation to show the guy how dangerous this world could be.</p><p>Often times, Haseul would report it to him when there was a new flower growing. That was before Jinhyuk came to his life. He would sometimes come and visit it too when he needed. But he always hates it. Being there, Wooseok remembers just how tricky a bargain with a creature of magic could be. Just because they couldn't lie with their tongue, doesn't mean they couldn't trap you into a scheme.</p><p>"Wish to be loved, so be loved you may be."</p><p>
  <i>Never did it say he could love anyone back.</i>
</p><p>"More power you absorb, more magic you oozes."</p><p>
  <i>Never did it say he could control them all.</i>
</p><p>This garden reminds him of his careless youth. His failure in controlling his desire. His existence of putting people's life in danger for being unable to love. Every time he tried to have a good friend, a new flower would grow. Every time he approached new person, a new smell intoxicates this garden. Yet they would never bloom. </p><p>Until Jinhyuk comes.</p><p>Wooseok steps inside against the creaky voice of his wooden door being opened.</p><p>He finds Jinhyuk in his white attire. Sitting down in the middle of wild aster and chrysanthemum field. Those come out of people who only harbored short term feeling and infatuation over Wooseok.</p><p>"Looking for fresh air?"</p><p>Jinhyuk looks up. Later patting down the ground filled with grass next to him. Wooseok obeys. </p><p>"There are so many different kind of flowers here." Jinhyuk points his fingers at the whole garden. "It's amazing how there have been so many people falling in love with you, with different background, people with different personality. They all love you."</p><p>Wooseok is stunned. He never puts it that way. "Loved, you mean?"</p><p>Jinhyuk shakes his head. "Love."</p><p>Jinhyuk grabs Wooseok hands and lifts it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. "They only lost their feeling because they did the surgery. Not because they fell out of love."</p><p>"If not for this curse, who knows if you could reciprocate their feeling? The fact that this garden grows this wide just show me how easy it is for people to be drawn to you, how easy it is to love you."</p><p>"Why are you loving me this much? You are scaring me sometimes." Wooseok chokes the words out, later points at the massively growing white chrysanthemum not too far from them with his jaw.</p><p>"So do you. You are making me so happy that it scares me." Jinhyuk squeezes the hands inside his grip.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Sometimes, I’m afraid to fall asleep</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>What if I open my eyes to a different world?</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>Sometimes, I have these stupid thoughts</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dance with me, will you?" Wooseok invites after the silence accompanies them.</p><p>A question which meets a nod.</p><p>They stand up. Wooseok helps Jinhyuk to stand up. They never leave each other's eyes. Too lost in words to properly convey how massive the emotions in their chest grow. Over the past two or three months. It's been so colorful. Wooseok rests his hands on Jinhyuk's neck. Jinhyuk wraps his arms around Wooseok's waist.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>No one knew we’d fall in love like this</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>You don’t even know</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>How big my feelings are</i>
  </b>
</p><p>They move swiftly, closer to the white chrysanthemum. Their gaze remains locked. Wooseok adjusts one of his hand on Jinhyuk's shoulder, as his perfectly stays on his back. Their other free hands meet.</p><p>"Sing for me, will you?" Jinhyuk asks.</p><p>And to what reason shall Wooseok refuse?</p><p>Another nod follows.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Of course, of course my feelings are bigger</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>But you say you love me more</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>No I love you more</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Their eyes never leave each other. Their reflections remain intact behind the lenses.</p><p>Yet they know where to take their steps. The way their foot moves forward and backward when their heart tells them to. The way one of them would spin. Slowly, attractively slowly. Before falling back into the other's arms and gives a soft chortle to their partner.</p><p>Their body advances towards each other naturally. As if they were planning it. As if the dance is not just an impromptu born of their yearning. Yearning of the breath that would nearly touch each other's skin. Yearning of how a slight change of any hand movements would cause them to shiver. Making the grass changes into a fluffy cloud as they are floating. </p><p>Soft whispers linger in Jinhyuk's ears.</p><p>And soon enough they circle each other.  Over tiny steps avoiding to step on each other. Over the light gentle pats on the back. Sometimes the back of the neck. Careful strokes sending each other to tilt head, throwing it back into a laughter or yelp of ticklish.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>The thrill of the five senses tonight tempo 128 I want you tonight.</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>Don't be afraid, enjoy the moment and don't worry about anything else.</i>
  </b><br/>
<b>
    <i>As your heart is drawn, leave your body to the current melody.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>The moon is big tonight. It illuminates the garden in golden yellowish shade mix with dazzling red of the lamps surrounding them. The glitters in Wooseok's red coat are dancing as if following their steps, reflecting the moonlight as it does to Wooseok's cheeks. It's glistening gold. How do you properly express just how much you want to be closer to someone when your distance is barely counted by one smoke of hot breath?</p><p>Jinhyuk holds Wooseok up and swings him around in one brief movement. They giggle between their occasional kisses and slick moves like a curtain against a silk clothes.</p><p>"Look at the stars above you."</p><p>Greeting the stars, in sync they are.</p><p>One stolen kiss from his neck can get away. It's warm.</p><p>"They are so far." </p><p>As if it's a cue, his long hands would pull the other into a tighter embrace. Holds him dearly like he is a treasure.</p><p>"Not all of them are within our galaxy. Not everything we can see is within."</p><p>Jinhyuk listens well. He has led Wooseok to the center, feet against the soft grasses wet with dew. It's the kind of night Wooseok never thought would need. All happening in this very same garden. The kind of night he would always ask for more. Longer nights. Longer moments spent with each other.</p><p>"Among all of those celestial things, you are the only one staying in my system, Jinhyuk. You are the only one staying among all those flowers that wither. Forced to wither."</p><p>"You are the sun I gravitate myself towards. You are the brightest to me that matters, Jinhyuk."</p><p>Then their lips cross each other again into another set of kisses. Jinhyuk lifts Wooseok once again.</p><p>"Whose brightest star again am I?"</p><p>"Mine, mine. You are my sun, Jinhyuk."</p><p>Wooseok is the one he lifts, but Jinhyuk feels himself floating too. He puts him down.</p><p>Jinhyuk's finger traces the scar under Wooseok's eye. His eyes are teary. But his foot never misses his step. He leads Wooseok next to a small pond over the wall, moon is reflected on the water like one massive flat ball that's drown inside. </p><p>One kiss falls on the scars above Wooseok's cheek. One gentle touch stays on it. Carefully caressing it. His nose is nuzzling it under his eye.</p><p>Jinhyuk never knew love could be this big. Heavy and light at the same time. Making his heart so full. Yet also spacious enough that he always has enough space, always more space for Wooseok to stays in. For as long as he can. For as long as he wants.</p><p>He will always give that spot to him.</p><p>"And so do you, Wooseok." he whispers.</p><p>"So do you, mine as much as I am yours. Mine. You and your magnificent abilities. You and your flaws. Scars. Mine to embrace and hold for always."</p><p>And once again.</p><p>Their eyes are filled with overwhelming emotions. Their hands holding each other tighter than ever.</p><p>They grin like they never laugh before. They share a joy of passionate whispers like they never share a secret. They touch as if every part of their skin would burn without it. Grows painful without it.</p><p>The moon is watching them silently. No rebuttal. No prohibition.</p><p>They can dance the night away under its gleaming rays.</p><p>They always can.</p><p>Because the moon would miss the sun too. Because the moon would like to dance with the sun too.
</p><p><b>637</b><br/>
<i>always and forever</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playlist:<br/>[SILHOUETTE] '아로하(Aloha)' by. 효정&amp;우석(Hyojung&amp;Wooseok)<br/>JONGHYUN (종현) 'Blinking Game (눈싸움)'<br/>Kim Wooseok (김우석) - SINphony</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>